Samuel King
"King" redirects here. For his granddaughter, see Cathy King. For his wife, see Donna King. Samuel King (1938-2013), appearing as a main character in Season 1 of Criminal Case, served as the Grimsborough Police Department's Chief of Police until he shot himself to death to resist arrest for the murder of socialite Adam Bentley in It All Ends Here (Case #51 of Grimsborough). Profile Samuel was a man of 75 years of age who had gray hair parted to the right side. He had light blue eyes and a thick mustache above his lips. He used to wear a white shirt with a black tie underneath a navy colored police chief suit. The suit showed four stars on each shoulder and consisted of GBPD's logo on the sleeves. In It All Ends Here, Samuel wore an "I VOTED" badge on the right side of his suit. In the very case, it was discovered that he could handle guns and was right-handed. It is also revealed that he had blond hair when he was younger. Personal life Nothing much is known about the personal life of Samuel. Donna King, who had died 10 years ago, was his wife, Cathy King was his granddaughter, and, as discovered in The Poisoned Truth (Case #54 of Grimsborough), William Kingsley was his ancestor. Also, Samuel used to be friends with Sheila MacCarthy before she made her breakthrough and became an actress. He also happened to be good friends with Stuart Huckabee and Serena Johnson. As discovered in Blood and Glory (Case #42 of Grimsborough), Samuel was fond of playing tennis. In A Brave New World (Case #52 of Grimsborough), much to the team's horror, it was discovered that Samuel was a crucial member of the Crimson Order as said by Jason Palms. And lastly in There Will Be Blood (Case #56 of Grimsborough), it was discovered that Samuel used to attend violin classes along with Serena Johnson when they were kids and there, they met Roman Harris. Events of Criminal Case A Shot of Beauty Samuel was aware of Alden Greene released on bond due to a procedure violation in court when David Jones and the player wanted to spread the word. Samuel told the team that the police could not overturn the court's decision in allowing a release on bond. Jones opted to go on top of Alden realizing that Alden's Greene PharmaCorp were the ones providing the collagen that killed Kerry Ann Buxton. Jones did not trust Alden's company that during the Additional Investigation, going against Samuel's orders, Jones checked Buxton Mansion for any unregulated medicines pending analysis. The medicine was proven to be safe, but Samuel was not pleased when he found out Jones took the player to chew on Alden as Samuel believed it was an act of insubordination. One Wedding and a Funeral Samuel was very irritated when the team was taking too long with Walter Fairbanks's murder investigation, that he had to snap at the team to encourage them to find hard evidence to complete the murder investigation. Instead of congratulating the team, Samuel yelled at the team again for loitering in the station, telling them that celebrating had to wait because Molly Mocard was to be on suicide check until further notice. Snakes on the Stage Samuel took advantage of the player and Jones when he overheard them talking about socialite Adam Bentley, as he did not believe in coincidences, and in an act of authoritative abuse, ordered the team to keep a close eye on him, meaning that Samuel took a personal interest in the murder investigation of sorts. Following Adam's second chit-chat with Jones and the player, the team reported Adam's string of lies, up to and not including being Roland Vane's foster brother. Samuel King was known to be protective of the mayor, Howard Johnson, when he told Jones that he would hold him liable if anything happened to Howard due to Adam Bentley. Samuel asked the player to accompany him to grill Adam after Annabel Stewart was indicted for Roland's murder. Samuel needed to ask Adam a few questions, but Adam tried to dodge the Chief by saying that he was in a hurry, because the elections were rapidly approaching, and Adam lost an important letter in the Livingstone Club. Samuel agreed to help Adam so that he could stop snooping around. After the player unraveled a Red Party (Mayor Johnson's party) invitation, Samuel demanded to know as to why Adam would be involved with the Red and Blue (Martha Price's party) Parties, but Adam wanted Samuel to give him some slack as life in Maple Heights was not easy. It All Ends Here The team found a hand gun in a trash bag at the "Election Podium" crime scene, analyzed the gun, confirmed the gun to belong to prisoner Tony Marconi, and chatted with Tony about Adam Bentley's murder. Alex Turner opted to dig deeper and told the team that the gun was confiscated for driving under the influence of drugs and/or alcohol by Chief King. Jones refused to think that the Chief kept the gun, but at the time Samuel confiscated the gun, he was not the Chief of Police when he did so—he filed the gun as evidence of Marconi's arrest, but for some reason it disappeared. Jones was shocked that Samuel became a suspect as a result of the gun fiasco. The team then reported Adam's murder investigation progress to the Chief but told the Chief that he was a new suspect in the investigation of Adam's murder, in which Jones told that the gun was confiscated by him years before this case when he arrested Marconi for a driving offense. Samuel was very impressed with the player's integrity, and thus decided to step down as Chief of Police until the investigation ended, and gave Jones and the player permission to treat him as an ordinary suspect. Samuel agreed to talk to Jones and the player in the interrogation room stating that he could not be treated differently from other suspects and Jones started by having Samuel confirm that he confirmed the gun to be confiscated from Marconi. Samuel stated that he did it and placed Tony behind bars before the player placed Marconi behind bars for good. Jones wanted to know if the gun was kept in the evidence room but Samuel could not help the team as although he filed the gun based on procedures he needed to follow, whatever happened to the gun was out of his reach afterwards. Jones also wanted to know as to why Samuel held a grudge against Adam Bentley and Samuel feared that Adam was getting very close to the Mayor and feared that something bad might happen to the Mayor. Samuel was able to critique Jones's way of interrogating suspects when Jones inquired about Serena Johnson and his apparent bias of the Johnsons, but Jones needed to explore every lead. Thus ended Samuel's interrogation. In a shocking turn of events, the killer's attributes incriminated Samuel as Adam's killer, forcing the player to take Jones to the Chief's office to arrest Samuel, but Jones did not understand the reason as to why, but also refused to think Samuel would kill Adam. Much to Jones's disbelief, Samuel confessed with guilt that the player was right about him killing Adam, but Jones still refused to believe Samuel as Adam never harmed the mayor, but Samuel countered (with guilt) that him killing Adam had nothing to do with the mayor. Jones went ahead and demanded answers from Samuel up to and including explaining to Judge Hall as to why he did it, but filled with excessive guilt of what he did, Samuel advised the team to find their own answers, wept, and pointed a gun at his head. Jones told Samuel not to commit suicide as punishment for Adam's murder, but Samuel felt that he had no choice but to commit suicide for the actions he took. In his last words, Samuel told the team that working with them had been an honor, and alas, he shot himself to death in a tragic outcome. Thus, Samuel's motives to kill Adam would remain a mystery for now. After the tragedy, during the Additional Investigation, the team found a medal at the place where Howard was announced Mayor for another term, and after revealing the medal to be Samuel's Medal of Valor, inquired about the medal to the Mayor. Howard told the team that Samuel received the Medal of Valor when he started his political career and when Samuel was just an inspector. Samuel arrived at a burning building knowing that the Grimsborough Fire Department would be too late and opted to save a child trapped in a burning building, something Howard could not reconcile with Samuel killing Adam. After the inquiry, the team went to give the medal to Cathy, who wanted to place the medal at his grave, although to this day, Cathy would not know as to why Samuel lost himself. Eventually, Stuart Huckabee would approach the team and politely ask them to head to the Airport district to find the truth behind Samuel's reasons for killing both Adam and himself, and any plot holes the team could benefit from that could incriminate hidden evils they could arrest. Aftermath A Brave New World At the Airport district, after the death of Chief King, it was revealed from Herman Cavendish that the King family were from a Pilgrim family called Kingsley, but their family name changed to King after those centuries. Another shocking fact was discovered in the very case that Samuel was one of the members of the notoriously secret society known as "The Crimson Order". In the Additional Investigation of this case, Cathy asked for the team's help to find a lost article about one of her grandfather's investigations in the natural harbor. When they found it, they sent it to Alex for analysis. Alex said that this article was about a murder investigation about a man called Gerald Walker, but he said that this murder investigation was gone from their files, and the only one who could delete it was Chief King. Jones could not believe that Chief King would help the Crimson Order, so the team went to talk to Jason Palms about it. Jason said that it was the Crimson Order's doing of deleting the murder investigation from the police forces' files. He further said that Chief King was a member of this secret society because all his investigations on the Crimson Order were silent. Burying the Hatchet The team discovered that Samuel King's knife was used in an arson attack at the Aloki Settlement. He never reported the loss, so he had been evidently involved. On the other hand, Ron Riggs revealed that he had flammable products stolen the day before the fire, and the Crimson Order was evidently involved since Ron found a ninja star with the Crimson Order logo on it stuck in the wall of his shop after the robbery. They also received a bloody naphtha container scrap from Anakee, which she found after the fire. They examined it and sent to Grace Delaney a blood sample. She analyzed the DNA she found in the blood and she found out that it was Samuel King's. From all this info, the team deduced that the flammable products stolen from the Grim Gas Station were used to start the fire, which meant that King did it for the Crimson Order. The reason is still unknown, but the only hypothesis the team found out was that the Crimson Order did it to prevent the Aloki tribe from getting any more land since there were old County documents proving that they were entitled to more land. It might explain why Samuel ignored them when they asked to file a complaint. Ashes to Ashes .]] During the Additional Investigation, the secret behind Chief's suicide and further valuable information about the Crimson Order started to come out. All the years, Chief King was manipulated and forced to act for the Crimson Order. Finally, at some point in 2004, King had enough and wanted to give up on the Crimson Order. But the Crimson Order could not let him go, he was too valuable for them. Thus, the day King decided to leave, the Crimson Order killed his wife, Donna King. Donna was killed by Shane Kolinsky, a now deceased member of the Crimson Order, while an attempted robbery. Shane was soon brought to court where he was sentenced to 30 years in prison. And shockingly, he died of food poisoning just two weeks after being arrested. This did not seem to be just a coincidence and thus it was presumed that it was King who was responsible for Shane's death to avenge his innocent wife's death. However, it was never actually proven. In the aftermath of Luna Hecate's indictment, the team managed to find out why Chief King committed suicide. King would do anything in order to protect his granddaughter Cathy from the notorious Crimson Order. He knew he was soon to be arrested by the team after committing the murder of Adam Bentley. He knew if the team caught him alive, the Crimson Order would execute Cathy before executing him, since that was the way how they worked. Thus, King was afraid that if he ever talked, he would be passing harm to himself and his granddaughter. For this reason, Chief King shot himself to death, to protect Cathy, for she was all he had. King explained all of these clearly in a letter written by him to his deceased wife right before he was about to be arrested. King then hid the letter inside a cryptex located at the Nautical Museum his wife had designed, the same place where The Rorschach Reaper was murdered. The team could not risk telling all of this to Cathy since she would probably come to them looking for answers, and thus requested Constance Bell to keep this secret until they could finally put an end to the Crimson Order. There Will Be Blood The team managed to solve a puzzle regarding Samuel's reason to commit suicide but were still left with solving the puzzle regarding Samuel's motives to kill Adam Bentley. The "Execution Order" During the construction site investigation, the truth behind Samuel killing Adam was revealed during the team's infiltration of the Crimson Order's illicit Gold Mine: Serena found out that Adam discovered the Crimson Order's gold mine and the order's existence alas Serena could not afford Adam to get away with it. Adam made it clear to the Crimson Order that he will not out the Crimson Order's illicit gold mine if the Crimson Order paid him, but in response to Adam's blackmail, Serena "pressingly" ordered Samuel to perform the hit on Adam, thus finally knowing the reason as to why Samuel kept quiet when he admitted guilt for killing Adam, and the reason to why the Order wanted Adam dead. Gameplay As the Chief of the Grimsborough Police Force, King requires reports from three different "teammates" (friends who play Criminal Case and are recruited to the player's team) before he can let the player investigate the next case of Grimsborough. He also notifies the player when they level up in Grimsborough. However, starting at the end of It All Ends Here, Jones will be the one notifying the player of a level-up, and from A Brave New World onward, Jones will also be asking for the reports before he can let the player advance to the succeeding case (only in Grimsborough, though). Trivia *Samuel, Donald Byrd, and Matt Barry are the only killers in Grimsborough who are not indicted by Judge Hall. *Samuel is one of the main characters who were flagged as a suspect in a case for plausible reasons. **Like Frank Knight and Angela Douglas, Samuel turned out to be the killer in the case, and like Donald Byrd, committed suicide to avoid indictment for reasons explained four cases later. *Due to Samuel sustaining nerve-wracking movements before he committed suicide, he animates during gameplay. *In the "Gift Shop" crime scene of The Ice Queen (a case in Pacific Bay), a US Postal Stamp with Samuel King's face can be spotted. Case appearances Gallery Screenshots King00.png|Happy 1 Samuel King - Case 50-1.png|Happy 2 KKK.png|Blushing 1 Untitled-1.pngdddd.png|Blushing 2 Sammy38.png|Blushing 3 Another King.png|Thinking 1 SK.png|Thinking 2 Samuelmad.png|Mad infuriated1.png|Infuriated 1 SamuelInfuriated.png|Infuriated 2 Samuel_King_InRage.png|In rage Samuel King - Case 50-2.png|Shocked Chief - Talking.png|Talking on the phone. King - Winking.png|Winking King - Relaxing.png|Stressed out 1 Samuelstressedout.png|Stressed out 2 qasw.png|Disappointed Untitled-fffgh.png|Ssshhh Samuel King - Case 50-3.png|Serious 1 Samuel King - Case 14-1.png|Serious 2 Samuel King - Case 22-1.png|Fantasizing Wondering King.png|Wondering SKing-unsure.PNG|Unsure Samuel King - Case 51-2.png|Pointing a gun at his head. Samuel King - Case 51-3.png|Ditto. SKingGrimsboroughC51.png|Samuel, as he appeared in It All Ends Here (Case #51 of Grimsborough). Samuelbyebye.png|Samuel committed suicide to avoid indictment for the murder of Adam Bentley at the time of his arrest. OG_SUS_51_6006.png Cathysamuelking.png|A picture of Samuel and his granddaughter, Cathy. Serena'spicture.png|An old picture of Samuel with his old friends, Serena Johnson and Stuart Huckabee. William Kingsley.jpg|William Kingsley, Samuel's ancestor. Chief King Card.png|A "killer card", made by Baxter Trask, featuring Samuel. Kings.jpg|A photo of Samuel with his wife, Donna. dffffffde.png|Starting from The Death of Rosa Wolf until the end of Chapter 4 of It All Ends Here, Samuel King will be giving the "Level Up!" messages. King3.png|Starting from The Grim Butcher until the end of It All Ends Here, King will appear on "case points" in the map. King1.png|Starting from The Death of Rosa Wolf until the end of It All Ends Here, King will be the one asking for your reports from the previous case. King2.png|Once you submit your reports to King, he'll let you investigate the next case. asssa.png|Jones, Ramirez and Grace fill in reports for the player. Fdvd.png|"Coming Soon!" More_Recruits_-_King.jpg|"I need more recruits!" Chief_King_Limited_Time_Offer.PNG|Chief King, giving a limited time offer. Startup_Screen_(new).png|Startup screen. Promotional stills Screenshot 2017-05-07-18-09-47-1-.jpeg|Promotional artwork. Capture-d’écran-2013-10-29-à-16.08.36.png|Chibi versions of Samuel, Jones and Grace. samuel king picture 2.jpg samuel king picture.jpg Independence Day.jpg|Happy Independence Day 2013. Ene.jpg rockafella.PNG|Facebook Fall Games Burger Sale. 998631 363106760508488 393366645 n.jpg|''Criminal Case'''s first birthday. 205597_132153523603814_1852092869_n.jpg|1,000 Likes! 9643_136608819824951_1375614540_n.jpg|10,000 Likes! 18122 162496663902833 1255580220 n.jpg|2,000,000 Likes! 581818 172112972941202 1522955660 n.jpg|3,000,000 Likes! 1004028 227093087443190 1541308158 n.jpg|20,000,000 Likes! 998050 155124924682263 8481804 n.jpg|25,000,000 Likes! Criminal_case_title.jpg King-FCFact.jpg|Samuel King featuring in a Friday Crime Fact. SK.jpg|Ditto. Untitled-1 copy.pngdddddssssss.png|Samuel King featuring in a #ManCrushMonday promotional still. Untitled-3ddddw3.png|Happy 4th of July from the Grimsborough PD. Friendship.jpg|Happy International Day of Friendship from the Grimsborough PD and Judge Hall. Young.png|Samuel King featuring in an "International Youth Day" promotional image. 100 Cases.jpg|"100 Cases!" Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Grimsborough Police Department personnel Category:Chiefs Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:The Crimson Order members